YOU ch 2
by EnHai1504
Summary: "Mwo? Jadi kamu sudah resmi jadi yeojachingunya Yesung sunbae?" teriak Hyukkie eonnie  ditelingaku. "Chukkae..". Yewook couple, slight Kyumin n Haehyuk


Title  
>YOU<p>

Rate : T

Pairing: Yewook. Slight kyumin, Haehyuk

Author : Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia

Summary:

"Mwo? Jadi kamu sudah resmi jadi yeojachingunya Yesung sunbae?" teriak Hyukkie eonnie ditelingaku. "Chukkae..". Yewook couple, slight Kyumin n Haehyuk

Genre : Romance, friendship

Summary : Seorang yeoja polos, pacaran dengan seorang berandalan, yang ditakuti banyak orang? Ga pinter bikin summary..

Warning : Genderswitch, typo dimana-mana, abal, gaje

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri

Ryeowook PoV

"Hari ini aku harus menghindari Minnie eon dan Hyukkie eon, aku tidak mau mereka bertanya macam-macam" aku berjalan mengendap-ngendap layaknya maling disepanjang lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi ini. Sejak kemarin, lebih tepatnya sejak kejadian dikantin itu. aku sengaja menghindari eonniedul. Aku tidak mau mereka bertanya macam-macam padaku.

"Huft.." untunglah tidak ada eonniedul, sekarang yang harus kulakukan hanya tinggal melewati gerbang sekolah itu kemudian pulang.

Ommo.. Itu kan eonniedul, aku harus balik, aku tidak mau mereka melihatku.

"Wookie.." kenapa Minnie eonnie harus melihatku sih? Aduh kalau mereka bertanya macam-macam gimana?

Kubalikkan badanku menghadap mereka, "Eh Minnie eon, Hyukkie eon" sapaku canggung.

"Kau menghindari kami" tepat sasaran. Gimana Minnie eonnie bisa tau. Kulihat Hyukkie eonnie hanya manggut-manggut

"A-aniyo" aku tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan mereka

"Lalu kenapa kau kembali saat melihat kami?" sekarang Hyukkie eonnie. Aduh apa yang harus kujawab?

"Ta-tadi bukuku ketinggalan lagi, hehe" aduh Wookie, kenapa kau segugup ini? Kalau mereka curiga gimana? Semoga mereka percaya deh sama alasanku.

Kulihat mereka manggut-manggut. Mereka percaya, iyey.. Jadinya aku tidak perlu mencari alasan lagi. Tapi gimana kalau mereka menanyakan_

"Oh ya Wookie, kau dan Yesung sunbae ada hubungan apa?" aigoo, yang kupikirkan terjadi juga. Aku harus menjawab apa?

"A-aku, aku hanya temannya. Ya temannya" aduh, kenapa aku harus menjawab dengan segugup itu sih. Dan lagi, kenapa mereka harus menatapku dengan tatapan –Wookie- kau- mencurigakan-

"Jinjja? Atau kau punya hubungan special dengan Yesung sunbae?" selidik Hyukkie eonnie. Kenapa mereka berdua kompak sekali sih memojokkanku.

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Yesung oppa" memang benar kan? Aku memang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Yesung oppa.

"Kalau begitu, kapan, dimana, dan kenapa kau bisa mengenalnya?" sekarang, apa lagi yang harus kujawab. Haruskah aku memberitahu mereka kejadian yang sebenarnya? Andwe.. Masa aku harus memberitahu tentang insiden (?) ciuman itu. aku kan malu /. Siapa saja kumohon tolonglah aku..

"Aku mengenalnya dua hari yang lalu, dikelasnya, saat dia sedang mengambil buku" ommo, suara ini. Yesung oppa, sedang apa Yesung oppa disini?

Kulihat mereka berdua terkejut, sama halnya denganku

"Ada perlu apa Yesung oppa?" tanyaku to the point

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat, lalu mendengar pembicaraan kalian" jawabnya santai, seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, kajja eonniedul" pamitku pada Yesung oppa. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang, aku tidak ingin lama-lama didekat Yesung oppa *Wookppa, memangnya kenapa? Yeppa kan ganteng. Kualat baru tau*

"Tidak ingin pulang bersamaku?"

"Tidak usah, aku pulang bareng Minnie eon dan Hyukkie eon. Gomawo tawarannya" segera saja aku pergi meninggalkan Yesung oppa, aku ingin segera pulang

00

**Skip time**

Kkrrriinggg… kkrrriinggg…

Sudah bel pulang, aku harus segera merapikan peralatanku. Kulihat Minnie eon dan Hyukkie eon sudah berada didepan kelasku, aku tersenyum kearah mereka, kemudian segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kajja, kita pulang" ajakku, menarik tangan mereka berdua semangat.

"Hahahahaha…. Hyukkie eon, jangan membuat perutku tambah sakit" sepanjang jalan, aku dan Minnie eon tertawa mendengar lelucon Hyukkie eon yang konyol.

Tak sengaja dikoridor kulihat ada Yesung oppa bersama kedua temannya, seketika raut wajahku berubah. Aduh apa yang harus kulakukan? Sebaiknya aku pura-pura tidak melihatnya saja.

"Wookie, gwaenchana?" Tanya Minnie eonnie, seperti menyadari perubahan pada raut wajahku. Aku mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Namun, tak lama senyumku memudar, digantikan oleh kegugupan.

Ommo.. Apa itu, dia tersenyum. TERSENYUM?. KEPADAKU?.

Aigoo… eotteokhae?

Ryeowook PoV end

Yesung PoV

"Gimana Yesung? Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada mereka?" kulihat kyuhyun bertanya padaku.

"HEY, MAGNAE. Panggil aku Yesung hyung, aku kan lebih tua darimu!" kulihat sang evil magnae, kyu tertawa mendengar ucapanku.

"Sudahlah, Yesung hyung. Jangan dengarkan bocah setan ini. Menurutmu gimana? Apa kita harus menghabisi mereka?" kali ini Donghae angkat bicara, dia benar. Sama sekali tidak penting bicara sama magnae setan itu, lebih baik kembali ketopik utama. Apa kita harus menghabisi mereka? Sepertinya tidak usah, kecuali kalau mereka yang mulai duluan.

"Tidak usah, kalau mereka sudah keterlaluan, baru kita habisi mereka" jawabku, itu lebih baik.

Tiba-tiba ekor mataku menangkap seorang yeoja yang kukenal, lebih tepatnya tiga orang yeoja yang berjalan dikoridor ini. Kim Ryeowook, sepertinya dia melihat kearahku, kusunggingkan (?) seulas senyum kearahnya. Hei, kenapa dia memasang raut wajah seperti itu? Memangnya aku menakutkan?

Saat dia berjalan melewatiku, dia mengacuhkanku. Mwo? Mengacuhkanku? MENGACUHKANKU?, kupanggil saja dia, "Kim Ryeowook" Kulihat dia terkejut. Biarlah, siapa suruh mengacuhkanku? Segera saja kuhampiri Ryeowook. "Annyeong Kim Ryewook" sapaku, kulihat kedua temannya terkejut. Biarlah, yang kuinginkan hanya Ryeowook.

"A-annyeong oppa.." wah.. manis sekali dia.

" Aku ingin bicara denganmu" kutarik tangannya untuk ikut bersamaku, tapi segera ditahannya.

"Ta-tapi temanku.." kulirik kedua temannya. Kutatap kyu dan hae dengan tatapan –kalian- urusi- kedua- temannya!-, sepertinya mereka mengerti. Baguslah.

"Sudahlah, temanmu akan aman bersama temanku" bisikku ditelinga Ryeowook. Lalu, segera kubawa dia ke salah satu kelas yang tak jauh dari koridor itu, agar mereka tidak melihat apa yang akan kulakukan. *memang oppa mau ngapain? Jgn macam2 ya ama Wookppa..*

Kuhempaskan badannya perlahan ditembok, kukunci gerakannya, sama seperti yang waktu itu kulakukan padanya. "Apa yang mau oppa katakan?" apa ya? Aku sendiri tidak tahu, lihat saja nanti.

"Tidak ada" kupandangi wajahnya, wajahnya manis sekali. Huwaa… Yesung kendalikan dirimu, kalau begini terus ingin kumakan dia jadinya.

"Kenapa oppa melihatku seperti itu?" kulihat dia sedikit risih dengan tatapanku.

"Kau manis" jawabku, kulihat semburat merah dipipinya. Dia manis sekali kalau malu seperti itu.

"Aku harus kembali, aku tidak mau Minnie eonnie ama Hyukkie eonnie menunggu terlalu lama." Kutahan tangannya yang hendak pergi dariku

"Sudahlah, tenang saja. Kan sudah kubilang mereka aman bersama temanku" kutatap matanya  
>"Sekarang jangan pikirin siapa-siapa dulu, kau hanya boleh memikirkanku!" ucapku menggodanya. Dia kembali merona.<p>

Kupandangi wajahnya, sesekali kubelai pipinya. Wookie kenapa kau begitu manis..

Kulihat sedari tadi dia memandangku, kira-kira apa yang dipikirkannya ya? Kugoda saja ah dia. "Baru sadar kalau aku ini tampan?" godaku, sontak Ryeowook menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Tapi tetap saja aku bisa melihatnya.

"Oppa bisa membaca pikiran orang ya? Kenapa dari kemarin oppa selalu bisa tau apa yang kupikirkan?" Hahaha.. Polos sekali dia, membaca pikiran orang katanya? Padahal aku hanya menebak, ternyata benar ya..

"Bisa, tapi hanya dirimu. Aku cuma bisa baca pikiranmu. Kau tau kenapa?" kulihat dia menggeleng, "Karena hatiku terhubung dengan hatimu" godaku tepat ditelinganya. Kulihat semburat merah kembali muncul diwajahnya, cepat-cepat ditundukkannya wajahnya.

Kuangkat dagunya agar menghadapku "Wookie.." kulihat dia sedikit terkejut, mungkin karena aku memanggilnya Wookie. Wookie nama yang cukup manis bukan? "Saranghae.." kulihat dia terdiam cukup lama. Mungkin dia shock.

"Mulai hari ini kau resmi menjadi pacarku" kulihat dia terkejut mendengar pernyataanku. Whatever, siapa suruh dia diam saja, tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Mwo? Tapi aku kan belum menjawab pernyataan oppa.." kulihat dia menggembungkan pipinya kesal, kucubit pipi tirusnya saking gemasnya. "Aww.. Appo.." rintihnya. Segera kuelus pipi tirusnya.

"Biar saja, diam berarti iya"

"Tapi kan aku tidak ada bilang iya" dia lucu sekali..

"Tadi barusan kau bilang iya. Sudahlah, aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya kau adalah pacarku. Kajja kita pulang, sudah sore" kutarik tangannya ke parkiran.

"Naiklah" kusuruh dia menaiki motorku. Aku lebih suka naik motor dibanding harus naik mobil, karena motor bisa terbebas dari kemacetan. Aku tidak suka macet, karena aku tidak suka menunggu.

"Oppa chankkam.."

"Wae?" tanyaku sambil menggunakan helm

"Apa aku pulang dengan oppa?" gubrak.. tadi kan kusuruh dia naik, berarti sudah jelas aku pulang dengannya kan? Kenapa masih tanya? Sabar Yesung, sabar. Dia memang yeoja yang polos.

Aku mengangguk

"Terus, gimana dengan Hyukkie eonnie dan Minnie eonnie?" oh iya, hampir saja aku lupa.

"Sudahlah, masih ada kedua temanku. Mereka yang akan mengantar temanmu pulang. Sekarang naiklah!" Wookie menaiki motorku, sepertinya dia sedikit kesusahan. Dia kan mengenakan rok.

"Pegangan!" dia sepertinya ragu-ragu. "Cepat pegangan!" Dia tak menghiraukan kata-kataku. Kulajukan motorku dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"OPPA STOP! Aku takut.." teriaknya, hahaha siapa suruh, disuruh pegangan tidak mau

"Makanya cepat pegangan kalau tidak mau terjatuh" kurasa dia mulai melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku. Tidak terlalu erat. "Yang erat!" kini dia mulai mengeratkan pegangannya. Jantungku jadi berdebar tak karuan, Cuma karena pegangannya di pinggangku.

Aigoo, aku lupa menanyakan dimana rumah Wookie saking gugupnya ,"Wookie, dimana rumahmu?"

"Rumahku tak jauh dari sini, tinggal lurus kemudian belok kiri" aku mengangguk, berarti sebentar lagi sampai ya.. Aku tak mau kehilangan kehangatan ini.

"Sudah sampai" ucapnya, kuhentikan laju motorku."Gomawo oppa sudah mau mengantarku" ucapnya membungkukan badan. Dia sopan sekali

"Tidak menyuruhku mampir dulu?"

"Eh, oppa mau mampir?" dia polos sekali. "Kalau gitu, kajja kita masuk" lanjutnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, kulihat dia bingung. "Katanya oppa mau mampir?" dia lucu sekali kalau sedang bingung

"Aniyo, aku hanya bercanda. Sudah sana masuk" dia mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. Senyumnya manis sekali.

"Ya sudah, sekali lagi gomawo" dia membalikkan badannya menuju kedalam rumah

"Nde" aku pergi setelah dia masuk kedalam rumahnya

Yesung PoV end

.

.

Kyuhyun PoV

Aku menyeringai "Hae hyung, aku duluan ya" kutarik tangan yeoja yang berwajah mirip kelinci itu. Imut sekali dia.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku memulai percakapan, kulihat name tagnya "Lee Sungmin" ucapku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri. "Namamu Lee Sungmin?" dia mengangguk. Ada apa dengannya? kenapa dari tadi diam saja? Apa sih yang dipikirkannya?

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida" kuperkenalkan diriku, meskipun aku yakin, dia pasti sudah tau siapa aku. *iih.. Kyuppa pede bgt sih =,=* #plakk dilempar sparkyu

"Wookie, kira-kira dia mau dibawa kemana?" oh.. jadi dari tadi dia mikirin temannya.

"Tenang saja, temanmu akan baik-baik saja dengan Yesung hyung. Yesung hyung orang yang baik, walau dia sedikit babo" kulihat dia mengangguk.

"Kajja masuk" dia melihat kearahku dengan tatapan -kita-mau-kemana?-

"Akan kuantar kau pulang" dia pun mulai memasuki mobilku.

Selama diperjalanan tidak ada yang bicara dari kita berdua, aku sedang focus menyetir. Sedangkan dia, entahlah sedang memikirkan apa.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku." Aku tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Kulihat dia kebingungan. Tapi aku tak peduli, tetap saja kulajukan mobilku.

"Sampai" kubuka sit belt yang kupakai. "Kajja, kita keluar"

"Wah, indah sekali danau ini. Belum pernah aku kedanau seindah ini." Aku tersenyum, kulihat matanya berbinar-binar."Danau ini benar-benar indah Kyuhyun-ssi" dia tersenyum, menampilkan gigi kelincinya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi" dia menatapku bingung

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" dia memiringkan kepalanya. Aigoo.. neomu kyeopta

"Panggil aja aku Kyu" dia tersenyum, jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Kalau tidak mau kumakan.

"Minnie" dia menoleh. "Tadi kudengar temanmu memanggilmu seperti itu, bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu juga?" dia mengangguk dengan gayanya yang imut, kenapa ada yeoja dengan tingkat ke aegyo an diatas rata-rata gini sih?

Dia mengelilingi danau itu "Kyu, kau tidak mau ikut?" aku mengangguk. Segera saja kususul dia. Meskipun sudah sering aku ke danau ini, tapi kalau ada Minnie rasanya aku jadi bersemangat. "Danau ini indah, aku tidak tau ada danau seindah ini" aku heran, apa dia tidak bosan memuji danau ini terus?

"Dibanding danau ini, kau jauh lebih indah Minnie" dia terkejut, kemudian menunduk. Meskipun begitu, masih dapat kulihat wajahnya yang merona. Hahaha dia lucu sekali sih

"Kau tau, ini adalah danau rahasiaku" dia terkejut dan menoleh kearahku. "Kau adalah orang pertama yang kubawa ketempat ini"

"Jinjja?" matanya membulat tak percaya. "Apa temanmu juga tak pernah kesini"

"Tentu saja tidak, tadi kan kubilang kau orang pertama yang kubawa kesini" dia mengangguk. Oh god, kenapa dia begitu menggoda sih..

"Sudah sore, kajja kita pulang" kutarik tangannya, kemudian membawanya kedalam mobil

Kyu PoV end

.

.

Donghae PoV

Mereka berdua sudah pergi, meninggalkanku dengan yeoja ini. "Kajja, kita pulang. Biar aku kuantar".

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri" yeoja itu menolak ajakanku? DIA MENOLAK ajakanku? Yang benar saja, tidak ada yang pernah menolak ajakanku sebelumnya. *idiih.. haeppa pede amat sih, jadi orang =,=*

"Sudahlah, kau itu yeoja. Lagian Yesung hyung sudah menitipkanmu padaku" kutarik tangannya segera agar dia tidak menolak ajakanku lagi.

"Lee Donghae imnida" ucapku memperkenalan diri. Aku belum tau siapa namanya.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida" oh namanya Hyukjae.

"oh iya Donghae-ssi_"

kupotong kata-katanya "Panggil aku hae aja" dia mengangguk.

"Kalau gitu Hae, kau bisa memanggilku Hyukkie. Teman-temanku memanggilku seperti itu" aku mengangguk. Wah sepertinya dia yeoja yang enak (?) diajak bicara.

"Masuklah" dia masuk kedalam mobil. Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang bicara diantara kami.

"Oh iya, dimana rumahmu?" tanyaku memecahkan kesunyian. Aku tidak suka kesunyian.

"Rumahku di jalan XXX" *author males mikir nama jalan dikorea*

"Hyukkie, dua hari yang lalu aku melihatmu ngedance. Kau suka ngedance?" ya, dua hari yang lalu saat aku melewati kelasnya, tidak sengaja aku melihatnya ngedance, dance nya benar-benar bagus. Kenapa dia tidak ikut kontes dance saja? Aku yakin dia pasti bisa menang

"Ya, aku suka sekali ngedance" dia benar-benar menyukai dance ternyata. Dari cara bicaranya saja sudah sesemangat itu

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut kontes dance saja? Aku yakin kau pasti bisa" dia terdiam. Ada apa dengannya? Apa aku salah bicara?

"Hyukkie, mian kalau aku_" belum sempat aku selesai bicara, dia memotong ucapanku

"Aku sih pengen sekali bisa ikut kontes dance, tapi appa melarangku" sepertinya aku memang benar-benar salah bicara. Kasian sekali dia

"Mianhae.."

"Gwaenchana hae" dia tersenyum, entah kenapa melihatnya tersenyum membuatku ingin tersenyum juga. "Tapi sepertinya aku tetap ingin mengikuti kontes dance itu, aku ingin membuktikan ke appa kalau aku bisa" dia yeoja yang bersemangat, aku terdiam teringat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu.

Flashback

"Akhh…" aku terjatuh, ditempat latihan dance ku. Aku segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat dokter bilang kakiku patah, padahal dua hari lagi aku akan mengikuti babak final. Semenjak itu, aku tidak pernah lagi ngedance. Meski hati kecilku ingin.

Flashback end

"Hae, gwaenchana?" ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku

Aku mengangguk "nde, nan gwaenchana"

"Hae sudah sampai, gomawo sudah mau mengantarku" dia keluar dari mobilku.

Aku tersenyum, "Nde, kalau gitu aku pulang dulu ya" kulihat dia melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

Donghae PoV end

.

.

Ryeowook PoV

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku kedalam rumah, "Aku pulang.." kulihat eomma menghampiriku sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Ada apa dengan eomma? Habis melihat apa sih eomma? Aku terdiam sejenak, jangan-jangan eomma melihatku dengan Yesung oppa..

"Sudah pulang chagi?" aku mengangguk, kuharap eomma tidak melihatku dengan Yesung oppa.

Aku harus segera kekamar sebelum eomma bertanya macam-macam "Aku kekamar dulu ya eomma" lalu aku segera beranjak menuju kamar, kurebahkan badanku keranjang. Huft.. Melelahkan sekali hari ini. Kenapa oppa seenaknya menjadikanku pacarnya? Aku kan belum menjawab apa-apa.

**Tok tok tok..**

"Wookie, apa kau sedang tidur?" Tanya eomma lembut

Aku segera bangun dari posisiku kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang "Anni, eomma masuk saja"

**Kriett…**

Eomma menghampiriku kemudian duduk di sampingku, eomma mengelus rambutku. "Tadi pulang dengan siapa chagi?" ommo.. Eomma melihatnya? aku harus menjawab apa? Masa aku harus menjawab dengan namjachingu ku.. Andwe

"Chagi?" eomma membuyarkan lamunanku

"Oh, dengan teman eomma, ya hanya teman" eomma menatap penuh selidik kepadaku. Apa aku ditakdirkan untuk menjadi yeoja yang tidak pandai berbohong? Setiap aku bohong, selalu saja mereka menatapku penuh curiga

"Jinjja? Kalau dia namjachingu mu juga tidak masalah" kenapa eomma bicara gitu sih?

"A-ani eomma, dia hanya teman. Eomma ada-ada saja deh.." kusunggingkan seulas senyum, yah senyum dipaksakan tentunya.

"Chagi, kalau ada apa-apa ceritalah pada eomma" apa aku harus menceritakan pada eomma? "Namja tadi siapa?" lebih baik aku jujur saja, bohong juga tidak ada gunanya, pasti akan ketahuan

"Dia sunbae Wookie eomma" eomma menatapku dengan tatapan – apa- benar- cuma- itu?-. "Di-dia namjachingu Wookie eomma" akhirnya, aku bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya juga.

"Jinjja? Wah, anak eomma sudah mulai dewasa sekarang. Kalau begitu segera kenalkan pada eomma" eomma bahagia sekali, padahal aku yang punya pacar, kenapa eomma yang bahagia?. "Kapan kalian pacaran?"

"Baru tadi, tapi aku bingung eomma" eomma menatapku, "Tadi saat oppa menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku hanya diam. Tiba-tiba dia langsung bilang kalau aku resmi menjadi yeojachingunya. Aku bingung eomma"

"Apanya yang dibingungkan? Memangnya kamu mau jawab apa?" mau jawab apa? Aku sendiri tidak tau.

"Molla" aku menggelengkan kepala

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menolak, saat namja tadi bilang kalau kau resmi menjadi pacarnya?" benar juga, kenapa aku tidak menolak? Didalam hati kecilku, seperti tidak ingin menolaknya.

"Sudah tau jawabannya?" aku menggeleng, kulihat eomma tersenyum, lalu menghentikan usapan tangannya di rambutku. "Itu tandanya kau juga mencintainya" apa aku mencintainya? Mencintai berandalan seperti Yesung oppa?

"Memang siapa sih namja yang berhasil membuat anak eomma jatuh cinta?" aku tersenyum malu

"Na-namanya Kim Jongwoon eomma, tapi dia biasanya dipanggil Yesung" eomma mengangguk paham. "Apa eomma sama appa tidak marah padaku?"

"Apa eomma terlihat seperti orang yang akan marah mengetahui anaknya memiliki namjachingu? Eomma kan juga pernah muda. Kalau appa, juga pasti mengerti, asal dia tidak macam-macam" aku tersenyum kemudian memeluk eomma

"Gomawo eomma.. Jeongmal gomawoyo" aku benar-benar senang, aku tidak menyangka eomma tidak marah dengan hubungan kami. Eomma memang baik seperti angel, pantas saja eomma sering dijuluki angel without wings

"Kalau begitu kapan Ye_" eomma menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sepertinya eomma lupa oppa

"Yesung, eomma" ucapku mengingatkan

"Ne, jadi kapan kau memperkenalkan Yesung kepada appa dan eomma?"

"Baru saja jadian, nanti saja eomma. Kalau hubungan kami sudah agak lama"

Eomma tersenyum, "Baiklah akan eomma tunggu, kalau gitu ganti baju sana, terus bantuin eomma masak. Semenjak sudah punya pacar jadi tidak mau bantuin eomma masak" goda eomma.

"Eomma apaan sih" aku mengerucutkan bibirku, tapi memang benar sih, sudah dua hari ini aku tidak membantu eomma masak. Biasanya kan setiap sore aku selalu membantu eomma masak

00

Saat ini aku dan eonniedul sedang berada di kantin sekolah.

"Mwo? Jadi kamu sudah resmi jadi yeojachingunya Yesung sunbae?" teriak Hyukkie eonnie ditelingaku

"Tidak usah teriak juga kali eon, aku dengar kok, nggak budek" aku mendengus kesal, entar bisa-bisa telingaku jadi cepat budek kalo eonnie teriak-teriak sekeras itu.

"Hehehe"

"Jadi, kalian berdua sudah pacaran?" kali ini Minnie eonnie yang bicara, begini kan enak, tidak membuat telingaku cepat budek. Aku mengangguk

"Chukkae.." ucap mereka berdua kompak. Aku jadi heran, bagaimana bia mereka berdua sekompak ini?

Pagi ini, aku berjalan dilorong sekolah seperti biasa, tapi kenapa pagi ini semua anak memandangiku seperti itu? pakai bisik-bisik pula? Memang ada yang salah denganku? Kulihat tubuhku baik-baik saja, wajahku juga. Lalu kenapa mereka pakai acara bisik-bisik gitu kearahku?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat kekelas eonniedul. Sesampainya disana, kulihat eonniedul sedang asyik mengobrol. Segera kudatangi mereka sambil mendengus kesal.

"Wookie gwaenchana? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah berwajah masam seperti itu?" aku menghela nafas, kemudian menceritakan kejadian tadi. Mereka berdua mengangguk sambil ber-oh- ria

"Memangnya ada yang aneh denganku hari ini? Perasaanku biasa saja" kulihat tubuhku biasa saja, aku bingung.. I'm so confuse

"Kalau begitu, biar kita antar kau kekelasmu ya" ucap Minnie eon

Saat ini aku dan eonniedul sudah berada di jalan menuju kelasku, kulihat ada beberapa anak yang sedang berbisik-bisik kearahku. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan sih? Aku mendengus kesal. "Benar kan eon, mereka membicarakanku" bisikku

Kudengar sekilas pembicaraan mereka  
>"Berani sekali sih dia pacaran sama Yesung sunbae" memang kenapa? Memang Yesung oppa hantu<p>

"Yesung sunbae kan berandalan" tapi kan Yesung oppa baik, lagian apa peduli kalian sih?

"Dia anak yang biasa saja, kok mau sih Yesung sunbae sama yeoja seperti dia" mwo? Apa mereka bilang? Kenapa mereka yang sewot. Yesung oppa saja biasa saja.

"Kalau aku jadi Yesung sunbae sih, aku lebih baik sama Luna sunbae. Luna sunbae kan menyukainya" Luna sunbae? Siapa yeoja itu?.

"Wookie.." Hyukkie eonnie membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Nde..?"

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, mungkin mereka cuma iri kepadamu" aku mengangguk, buat apa aku mendengarka orang lain.

Tidak terasa sekarang aku sudah berada didepan kelasku, "Gomawo eon.." aku masuk kedalam kelas, setelah eonniedul kembali kekelasnya.

00

Sudah sebulan aku pacaran dengan Yesung oppa. Sejak itu pula, Yesung oppa jadi jarang membolos dan berkelahi, aku tau sebenarnya Yesung oppa adalah namja yang baik.

**Kkrriinggg… Kkrriinggg…**

Sudah istirahat ya? Cepat sekali, pasti karena dari tadi aku terus melamun. Aku segera beranjak menuju kekelas eonniedul

"Annyeong eonnie.." Hyukkie eonnie menghampiriku duluan, kualihkan pandanganku kearah Minnie eon, dia masih menyimpuni buku rupanya

"Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul" aku dan Hyukkie eon mengangguk, kemudian segera berjalan menuju kantin.

"Ahjumma, aku pesan biasa ya" aku heran sama Hyukkie eonnie, apa dia tidak bosan ya setiap hari minum susu strawberry terus makannya pisang, yang aku bingung memangnya nyambung ya? =,=  
>"Kau pesan apa Wookie?" Hyukkie eonnie membuyarkan lamunanku.<p>

"Aku, milk shake coklat aja" Hyukkie eonnie mengangguk kemudian mulai memesan ke ahjumma itu

"Kalau gitu ditambah milk shake coklat sama jus strawberry ya ahjumma.." jus strawberry? Mungkin buat Minnie eonnie

setelah pesanan diberikan, aku dan Hyukkie eonnie segera duduk di kursi yang kosong.

"Wookie, Hyukkie.." kutolehkan kepalaku kesumber suara, kulihat Minnie eonnie berlari kearah kami. "Mianhae, aku lama" ucap Minnie eonnie setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

"Ini, minumlah!" Hyukkie eonnie menyerahkan jus strawberry kepada Minnie eonnie.

"Kenapa pakai acara lari segala Min? Jalan biasa kan bisa" ucap Hyukkie eonnie, yang hanya dibalas oleh senyuman. Lalu kami mulai mengobrol seperti biasa

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah (?) tangan yang menyentuh pundakku. Ommo.. tangan siapa ini? Aku menoleh dengan takut-takut. Begitu kulihat siapa yang memegang pundakku, aku langsung bernafas lega.

"YAK oppa! Jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Haha.. Kau lucu sekali, kau fikir aku siapa? Hantu?" dia malah tertawa. Menyebalkan. "Wookie.. Wookie, mana ada hantu disiang bolong ini" aku mempotkan bibirku kesal. Aku juga tau itu, tapi tetap sajakan, dia itu mengejutkanku

Ryeowook PoV end

Author PoV

Melihat Ryeowook yang kesal, Yesung lalu menghentikan tawanya kemudian mengusap rambut Ryeowook. "Mianhae, habis kau lucu sekali sih. Mana ada hantu di siang bolong gini" mendengar perkataan Yesung, Ryeowook semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ryeowook mendengus, "Sudah, tidak usah dibahas lagi! Sekarang, mau apa oppa denganku?" , dia benar-benar lagi sebal sama perbuatan Yesung tadi.

"Mianhae chagi, oh ya aku mau kamu menemaniku" ucap Yesung

"Kemana oppa?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung penasaran

"Nanti kau juga akan tau" Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook *hobi banget sih yeppa narik-narik tangan wookppa*

Ryeowook melepas genggaman Yesung, "Tapi oppa, sebentar lagi kan kita akan masukan. Lagian aku juga belum meminum minuman ini setetes pun"

Yesung menatap Ryeowook kemudian tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir, sekali kali membolos kan juga tidak masalah. Lagian disana banyak minuman kok chagi"

"Tapi oppa_" belum selesai Ryeowook bicara, Yesung sudah menariknya pergi dari kantin.

Sepertinya Ryeowook dan Yesung melupakan dua orang yang sedari tadi menyaksikan mereka. Ya, orang itu adalah Sungmin dan Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, kajja kita kekelas" hyukjae mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah Sungmin dibelakangnya

.

.

Tbc

.

Akhirnya chapter 2 selese juga,, adakah yang mau me-review epep gaje ini? Kritik dan saran diperbolehkan. So, mind to REVIEW?


End file.
